The Backson Song
The Backson Song 'is a song that was created for the the film Winnie the Pooh (2011 film). The song is mostly sung by Owl with small singing parts from Tigger, Piglet, Winnie the Pooh, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, and Eeyore. Owl starts the song off when he tries to read a note ''Christopher Robin left at his house saying he will be "back soon" Owl mistakes this for the word Backson and creates a horrible monster that kidnapped Christopher. The majority of the song has Owl describing this creature as something that would put holes in people's socks, scribble in books, and even steal our youth. The song then ends off with Rabbit coming up with a plan to capture this creature and getting Christopher back. '''SAMPLE LYRICS!! Owl: It's a Giant creature with a tail Here I'll draw Piglet in for scale Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Its hide is like a shaggy rug Its face a surely ugly mug With two sharp horns atop its head In between a mop of hair that's red All: Oh! Owl: And in its nose a ring of gold It smells of monkey's feet and mold Its toes are black Its fur is blue I swear that all I tell you is not made up The Backson! All: The Backson! Owl: The Backson! All: The Backson? Oh no! Pooh: But Owl, what does a Backson do? All: Yes, Owl. What does a Backson do? Owl: Hmm, what does a Backson do? I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm thinking And now I will tell you. They sneak into your library and scribble in all your books The Backson, The Backson! We don't like the Backson! When decorating your Christmas tree, they tangle up all the hooks! The Backson! The Backson! We're afraid of the Backson. They spoil the milk, they stop all the clocks, they use their horns to put hole in your socks The Backson's the one who's been putting holes in our socks! Tell us more about what Backsons do Yes more about what Backsons do More about what Backsons do? Why don't we hear some thoughts from you Maybe they make ya sleep too late Yes, yes that's good, that's great I bet they're the reason that my tail is gone You're on a roll go on, go on! They muddy up your tiny house They make you feel as small as a mouse They break your crayons They spill your tea! They wake up babies at one and three They made me catch the cold I caught Winnie the Pooh: They made me lose my train of thought Tigger: They swipe your stripes Piglet: They clog your pipes Rabbit: They dig up your garden Eeyore: They won't be your pardon Winnie the Pooh: They eat your snacks Piglet: They won't relax! They chip your tooth Kanga: They steal your youth! Owl: And now you know the horrible truth The Backson, The Backson, The Backson, The Backson. Oh Noooooo! Oh yes I know exactly what we'll do We'll find things Backsons are partial to Like books And dishes And socks And toys Yes everything that a Backson destroys Then we'll dig an enormous pit and make the items lead to it He'll fall in and we'll get our friend And this horrible nightmare will come to an end Category:Songs Category:Winnie the Pooh (2011 film) Category:Songs by Owl Category:Songs by Pooh Category:Songs by Tigger Category:Songs by Rabbit Category:Songs by Piglet Category:Songs by Eeyore Category:Songs by Kanga Category:Songs by Roo Category:Stubs Category:Stub